hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
The Beatles' recording sessions
Deletion Nomination quote: "I may be a huge Beatles fan, but..." YouTube search: "The Beatles recording sessions" Literally too many videos to include here The Beatles' (WP) recording sessions are highly sought after by fans, as their outtakes and demos are seen as collectables and have historical significance. The Beatles' studio session tapes are kept at Abbey Road Studios, formerly known as "EMI Studios" until 1970, where The Beatles recorded most of their music. Some outtakes and demos are very common, such as those released with The Beatles Anthology. Most have never been officially released; however, some are available on bootlegs. Some unreleased studio recordings were used in The Beatles: Rock Band video game before and after songs, as background noise and to give faded songs endings. All songs written by Lennon–McCartney except where noted. All single and album releases are for the United Kingdom. 1958 Phillips' Sound Recording Services In the spring or summer of 1958, Wikipedia:The Quarrymen (The Beatles' original name) recorded two songs at Wikipedia:Phillips' Sound Recording Services in their hometown of Wikipedia:Liverpool. The recordings were pressed onto a mono 10-inch 78 rpm shellac disc and the sessions tapes were erased to be used with new customers. Due to the low quality and age of the recordings, the songs are filled with hiss but are still listenable. It was the group's first recording session, for which they paid 17s 6d (87.5p or £ now ). The record was not intended for release but for The Quarrymen's personal use. }} In 1981, Lowe sold the record to McCartney for an undisclosed figure. McCartney had audio engineers attmept to improve the sound quality. ;Recordings *"Wikipedia:That'll Be the Day" (Allison–Holly–Petty) – released on Wikipedia:Anthology 1 (2:07) *"Wikipedia:In Spite of All the Danger" (McCartney–Harrison) (3:25 ) **Edited – released on Anthology 1 (2:44) ;Personnel ;;Musicians *Wikipedia:Colin Hanton – drums *Wikipedia:George Harrison – Wikipedia:guitar *Wikipedia:John Lennon – guitar, vocals *John "Duff" Lowe – Wikipedia:piano *Wikipedia:Paul McCartney – backing vocals, guitar ;;Production staff *Percy Francis Phillips – engineer The Quarrymen demos The Quarrymen recorded several low-quality homemade mono demo tapes. Those known to still exist are: *"Wikipedia:One After 909" with Wikipedia:Mike McCartney (1:42) **Another demo of "One After 909" is known to exist. *"Well, Darling" (5:11) *"Some Days" *"Wildcat" *"I'll Always Be in Love with You" *"Wikipedia:When I'm Sixty-Four" **Although it is known that Paul McCartney wrote "When I'm Sixty-Four" when he was about 16, no demo tape from this era has ever turned up, but is believed to exist. *"Winston's Walk" *"Wikipedia:Ask Me Why" **The same principle goes for "Ask Me Why". *Spoken Lennon nonsense with radio 1960 Early Beatles homemade recordings As they did when they were The Quarrymen, The Beatles recorded several low-quality homemade mono demo tapes. The tapes are the only known recordings featuring their former Wikipedia:bass guitarist Wikipedia:Stuart Sutcliffe. From the 16 known demos made in early 1960 at McCartney's house, only three have been released. ;Recordings *"Wikipedia:Hallelujah, I Love Her So" (Charles) (2:22) **Edited and speeded up (A to B-flat) – released on Anthology 1 (1:13) *"You'll Be Mine" – released on Anthology 1 (1:38) *"Cayenne" (McCartney) (2:30) **Edited – released on Anthology 1 (1:14) ;Personnel *George Harrison – guitar *John Lennon – guitar, vocals *Paul McCartney – guitar, vocals *Wikipedia:Stuart Sutcliffe – Wikipedia:bass guitar Akustik studio recordings On 15 October 1960, in Wikipedia:Hamburg, Lennon, McCartney and Harrison recorded a song as the backing group for Lu Walters, the bassist from Wikipedia:Rory Storm and the Hurricanes. The Beatles' drummer, Wikipedia:Pete Best, was not present, and Hurricanes drummer Wikipedia:Ringo Starr played instead. It was the first time John, Paul, George and Ringo recorded music together. Sutcliffe was present at the session but did not play. The song was recorded in the small Akustik studio, in a similar arrangement to The Beatles' recordings at Phillips' Sound Recording Services. The song, with a spoken advertisement as the B-side, was pressed onto nine mono 78 rpm acetate discs. After the song was recorded, Walters, Starr, Ty Brian and Johnny Byrne, all in the Hurricanes, recorded "Fever" and "Wikipedia:September Song". None of the recordings made were ever released. The session tapes were most likely erased and none of the discs are known to have survived. ;Recordings *"Summertime" (Gershwin) ;Personnel *George Harrison – guitar *John Lennon – guitar *Paul McCartney – guitar *Wikipedia:Ringo Starr – drums *Lu Walters – bass guitar, vocals 1961 Tony Sheridan recordings On 22 June, in Hamburg, The Beatles (under the name "The Beat Brothers") recorded several songs with English Wikipedia:rock and roller Wikipedia:Tony Sheridan, for an album called Wikipedia:My Bonnie. After recording the songs with Sheridan, The Beatles recorded two songs by themselves. The session tapes have since been destroyed, but the songs have been issued on numerous singles and albums, both official and unofficial. Sheridan made more recordings with different backing musicians, resulting in some debate over which songs The Beatles are on. They are generally believed to appear on seven tracks. ;Recordings *"My Bonnie" ( Sheridan) with Tony Sheridan – released on as a single on 5 January 1962 **Edited, with a quote by McCartney superimposed over the introduction – released on Anthology 1 (2:42) *"The Saints" (trad. arr. Sheridan) with Tony Sheridan – released as the B-side to "My Bonnie" *"Why (Can't You Love Me Again)" (Sheridan) with Tony Sheridan *"Nobody's Child" (Coben–Foree) with Tony Sheridan *"Take Out Some Insurance on Me, Baby" (Hall–Singleton) with Tony Sheridan *"Wikipedia:Ain't She Sweet" (Ager–Yellen) – released on Anthology 1 (2:13) *"Wikipedia:Cry for a Shadow" (Lennon–Harrison) – released on Anthology 1 (2:22) ;Personnel ;;Musicians *Wikipedia:Pete Best – drums *George Harrison – backing vocals, guitar *John Lennon – backing vocals, Wikipedia:rhythm guitar, vocals *Paul McCartney – backing vocals, bass guitar *Wikipedia:Tony Sheridan – Wikipedia:lead guitar, vocals ;;Production staff *Wikipedia:Bert Kaempfert – producer *Karl Hinze – engineer 1962 Decca audition On 1 January, The Beatles recorded an audition for Decca Records in Wikipedia:London. The Beatles did not pass the audition but their manager, Wikipedia:Brian Epstein, kept the reel-to-reel tapes to present to other record producers. The recordings were pressed onto a mono acetate disc and were later heard by Wikipedia:Parlophone producer Wikipedia:George Martin. The likely order of the songs was: ;Recordings *"Wikipedia:Like Dreamers Do" – released on Anthology 1 (2:35) *"Wikipedia:Money (That's What I Want)" (Bradford–Gordy) (2:22 ) *"Wikipedia:Till There Was You" (Willson) (2:58 ) *"Wikipedia:The Sheik of Araby" (Smith–Wheeler–Snyder) – released on Anthology 1 (1:43) *"To Know Her Is to Love Her" (Spector) (2:34 ) *"Wikipedia:Take Good Care of My Baby" (Goffin–King) (2:25 ) *"Memphis, Tennessee" (Berry) (2:19 ) *"Wikipedia:Sure to Fall (In Love with You)" (Cantrell–Claunch–Perkins) (2:02 ) *"Wikipedia:Hello Little Girl" – released on Anthology 1 (1:40) *"Wikipedia:Three Cool Cats" (Leiber–Stoller) – released on Anthology 1 (2:25) *"Wikipedia:Crying, Waiting, Hoping" (Holly) (2:01 ) *"Wikipedia:Love of the Loved" (1:49 ) *"Wikipedia:September in the Rain" (Dubin–Warren) (1:54 ) *"Wikipedia:Bésame Mucho" (Velázquez/Skylar) (2:33 ) *"Wikipedia:Searchin'" (Leiber–Stoller) – released on Anthology 1 (2:59) ;Personnel ;;Musicians *Pete Best – drums *George Harrison – lead guitar, vocals *John Lennon – rhythm guitar, vocals *Paul McCartney – bass guitar, vocals ;;Production staff *Mike Smith – producer Tony Sheridan recordings II On May 24, 1962 The Beatles recorded two tracks at Studio Rahlstedt: "Wikipedia:Sweet Georgia Brown" (Bernie-Pincard-Casey) and "Wikipedia:Swanee River" (Foster). Tony Sheridan added his vocals on "Sweet Georgia Brown" on June 7, 1962. http://www.beatlesource.com/savage/1962/62.05.24.20%sheridan/62.05.24sheridan.html ;Personnel *Tony Sheridan - vocals *John Lennon - backing vocals, rhythm guitar *Paul McCartney - backing vocals, bass guitar *George Harrison - backing vocals, lead guitar *Pete Best - drums *Roy Young - piano *Bert Kaempfert - producer Parlophone audition After hearing the Decca audition recordings, Martin decided to give The Beatles an audition at EMI Studios in London. The audition on 6 June, between 6 and 8 pm, also acted as their first EMI recording session. They recorded in Studio 2 or 3, with Studio 2 later becoming the studio in which they recorded most of their music. The session tapes were destroyed per standard protocol; however, at least two mono recordings have since been discovered. Most documentation from the session has been destroyed; however, it is known that four songs were recorded in an unknown amount of takes. The Beatles passed the audition; however, Martin was not satisfied with Best's drumming and wanted him replaced. It would be his only recording session at EMI before he was replaced with Ringo Starr. ;Recordings *"Bésame Mucho" (Velázquez/Skylar) – released on Anthology 1 (2:36) *"Wikipedia:Love Me Do" (McCartney–Lennon) – released on Anthology 1 (2:31) *"P.S. I Love You" (McCartney–Lennon) *"Wikipedia:Ask Me Why" (McCartney–Lennon) ;Personnel ;;Musicians *Pete Best – drums *George Harrison – backing vocals, guitar *John Lennon – Wikipedia:harmonica, rhythm guitar, vocals *Paul McCartney – bass guitar, vocals ;;Production staff *Wikipedia:George Martin – producer *Ron Richards – producer *Norman Smith – balance engineer *Chris Neal – 2nd engineer "Love Me Do" single sessions 4 September 1962 90 days after their audition, they returned to EMI Studios, with their new drummer, to record their debut single in Studio 2, between 7 and 10 pm. They began work on Wikipedia:Mitch Murray's "How Do You Do It", which Martin had chosen for them, but they disliked the song and wanted to release an original composition. At least two takes of "How Do You Do It" and at least 15 takes of "Love Me Do" were recorded, and the best take of each song was mono mixed and pressed onto an acetate disc for Epstein to hear. The session tapes were later destroyed as was common practice then. This session's version of "Love Me Do" was released as The Beatles' first single; however, it was later replaced with a version recorded seven days later and the original was destroyed. When the original was later released on the compilation Past Masters, Vol. 1, it had to be sourced from a mono 45 rpm single. ;Recordings *"How Do You Do It" (Murray) **Mono mixed (from take 2) – released on Anthology 1 (1:57) *"Love Me Do" **Mono mixed – released as a single on 5 October 1962; included on Past Masters (2:24) and Mono Masters ;Personnel ;;Musicians *George Harrison – acoustic and lead guitar, backing vocals *John Lennon – harmonica, rhythm guitar, vocals *Paul McCartney – bass guitar, vocals *Ringo Starr – drums ;;Production staff *George Martin – producer *Norman Smith – engineer 11 September 1962 Concerned with Starr's drumming, the producers hired session drummer Andy White for another attempt at recording The Beatles' first single. Between 10 am and 1 pm, in Studio 2, they recorded three songs with White drumming. The best takes of "Love Me Do" and "P.S. I Love You" were mono mixed. An unknown number of takes of "Please Please Me" were also recorded but none were used. The session tapes were later destroyed, thus there are no true stereo versions of the songs, although at least one mono recording has been discovered. Although the previous session's version of "Love Me Do" was released as the single, following the release of Wikipedia:The Beatles' Hits EP, it was replaced with the version from this session and destroyed. "Love Me Do" and "P.S. I Love You" were mixed in Wikipedia:duophonic "fake stereo" on 25 February 1963, in Studio 1, between 2.30 and 5.45 pm. Although they were originally released in fake stereo on the stereo version of Wikipedia:Please Please Me, the 2009 remastered stereo version contains the songs in mono. ;Recordings *"P.S. I Love You" (takes 1–9) *"P.S. I Love You" (take 10) **Mono mixed – released as the B-side to "Love Me Do"; included on Please Please Me (mono) (2:04) ***Duophonic stereo mixed – released on Please Please Me (stereo) (2:04) *"Love Me Do" (takes 1–17) *"Love Me Do" (take 18) **Mono mixed – released on Please Please Me (mono) (2:21) ***Duophonic stereo mixed – released on Please Please Me (stereo) (2:21) *"Please Please Me" (McCartney–Lennon) – released on Anthology 1 (1:59) ;Personnel ;;Musicians *George Harrison – acoustic and lead guitar, backing vocals *John Lennon – rhythm guitar, vocals, harmonica *Paul McCartney – bass guitar, vocals *Ringo Starr – Wikipedia:maracas, Wikipedia:tambourine *Andy White – percussion, drums ;;Production staff *Ron Richards – producer (11 September 1962) *Norman Smith – engineer *George Martin – producer (25 February 1963) *A. B. Lincoln – 2nd engineer (25 February 1963) "Please Please Me" single sessions 26 November 1962 Between 7 and 10 pm, in Studio 2, The Beatles recorded their second single. They also performed an original composition, "Wikipedia:Tip of My Tongue", but Martin was unhappy with the arrangement. They never recorded it again and, instead, gave it to Wikipedia:Tommy Quickly, another artist managed by Epstein. "Please Please Me" and "Ask My Why" were mono mixed on 30 November, in Studio 2. An edit and stereo mix of "Please Please Me" and a new mono and a stereo mix of "Ask Me Why" were made on 25 February 1963, in Studio 1, between 2.30 and 5.45 pm, for inclusion on the mono and stereo Please Please Me albums. ;Recordings *"Please Please Me" (takes 1–18) **Mono mixed (from an unknown take) – released as a single on 11 January 1963; included on Please Please Me (mono) (2:03) **Edit of takes 16–18 ***Stereo mixed – released on Please Please Me (stereo) (2:01) *"Ask Me Why" (takes 1–5) *"Ask Me Why" (take 6) **Mono mixed – released as the B-side "Please Please Me" **Mono mixed – released on Please Please Me (mono) (2:28) **Stereo mixed – released on Please Please Me (stereo) (2:27) *"Wikipedia:Tip of My Tongue" ;Personnel ;;Musicians *George Harrison – backing vocals, lead guitar *John Lennon – rhythm guitar, vocals, harmonica *Paul McCartney – bass guitar, vocals *Ringo Starr – drums ;;Production staff *George Martin – producer *Norman Smith – engineer *A. B. Lincoln – 2nd engineer (25 February 1963) 1963 ''Please Please Me'' album sessions 11 & 20 February 1963 Between 10 am and 10.45 pm, in Studio 2, they recorded their debut album, Please Please Me. In 1963, the convention of destroying session tapes after the final mixes were made mostly ceased; however, this session's takes of "Wikipedia:Hold Me Tight" were destroyed, as the song was left unused until they re-recorded it for their next album. On 20 February, in Studio 1, between 10.30 am and 1 pm, Martin recorded overdubs for "Misery" and "Wikipedia:Baby It's You". The album was edited and mixed on 25 February, in Studio 1, between 10 am and 1 pm and 2.30 and 5.45 pm. The song "Seventeen" was later retitled "Wikipedia:I Saw Her Standing There". ;Recordings 10 am – 1 pm *"Wikipedia:There's a Place" (take 1) – complete (1:58) *"There's a Place" (take 2) – complete (1:54) *"There's a Place" (take 3) – false start *"There's a Place" (take 4) – complete (1:50) *"There's a Place" (take 5) – false start *"There's a Place" (take 6) – complete (1:57) *"There's a Place" (take 7) – false start *"There's a Place" (take 8) – complete (1:57) *"There's a Place" (take 9) – complete (1:53) *"There's a Place" (take 10) – complete (1:50) **Harmonica overdub (take 11) – complete (2.30–6 pm) **Harmonica overdub (take 12) – false start **Harmonica overdub (take 13) – complete ***Mono mixed – released on Please Please Me (mono) ***Stereo mixed – released on Please Please Me (stereo) *"Seventeen" (take 1) – complete (2:50) **Handclaps overdub (take 11) – false start (2.30–6 pm) **Handclaps overdub (take 12) – complete ***Edited (with take 9) ****Mono mixed – released on Please Please Me (mono) ****Stereo mixed – released on Please Please Me (stereo) *"Seventeen" (take 2) – complete (2:49) *"Seventeen" (take 3) – edit piece (0:23) *"Seventeen" (takes 4–5) – edit pieces (0:37) *"Seventeen" (takes 6–8) – false starts *"Seventeen" (take 9) – complete (2:45); released as a B-side to "Wikipedia:Free as a Bird" (2:51) **Handclaps overdub (take 10) – complete (2.30–6 pm) **Edited (with take 12) (see take 12 above) 2.30–6 pm *"A Taste of Honey" (Marlow–Scott) (take 1) – complete (2:00) *"A Taste of Honey" (takes 2–3) – break-downs (1:00) *"A Taste of Honey" (take 4) – complete (2:02) *"A Taste of Honey" (take 5) – complete (2:00) **Double-tracked lead vocal overdub (take 6) – complete **Double-tracked lead vocal overdub (take 7) – complete ***Mono mixed – released on Please Please Me (mono) ***Stereo mixed – released on Please Please Me (stereo) *"Wikipedia:Do You Want to Know a Secret" (take 1) – false start *"Do You Want to Know a Secret" (takes 2–4) – complete (1:55) *"Do You Want to Know a Secret" (takes 5) – false start *"Do You Want to Know a Secret" (takes 6) – complete (2:00) **Overdub (take 7) – complete **Overdub (take 8) – complete ***Mono mixed – released on Please Please Me (mono) ***Stereo mixed – released on Please Please Me (stereo) *"Misery" (take 1) – complete *"Misery" (takes 2–5) – false starts *"Misery" (take 6) – complete (1:42) *"Misery" (take 7) – complete (1:44) *"Misery" (takes 8–10) – false starts *"Misery" (take 11) – complete (1:44) **Piano overdub (takes 12–15) (20 February) **Piano overdub (take 16) ***Mono mixed ***Stereo mixed ***Mono mixed – released on Please Please Me (mono) ***Stereo mixed – released on Please Please Me (stereo) 7.30–10.45 pm *"Wikipedia:Hold Me Tight" (take 1) – false start *"Hold Me Tight" (take 2) – complete (1:48) *"Hold Me Tight" (takes 3–4) – false start *"Hold Me Tight" (take 5) – break-down *"Hold Me Tight" (take 6) – complete (2:28) *"Hold Me Tight" (takes 7–8) – false starts *"Hold Me Tight" (take 9) – complete (1:26) *"Hold Me Tight" (take 10) – edit piece *"Hold Me Tight" (take 11) – false start *"Hold Me Tight" (take 12–13) – edit pieces *"Wikipedia:Anna (Go to Him)" (Alexander) (takes 1–2) – false starts *"Anna (Go to Him)" (take 3) – complete **Mono mixed – released on Please Please Me (mono) **Stereo mixed – released on Please Please Me (stereo) *"Boys" (Dixon–Farrell) (take 1) – complete **Mono mixed – released on Please Please Me (mono) **Stereo mixed – released on Please Please Me (stereo) *"Chains" (Goffin–King) (take 1) **Mono mixed – released on Please Please Me (mono) **Stereo mixed – released on Please Please Me (stereo) *"Chains" (takes 2–3) – false starts *"Chains" (takes 4) – complete *"Wikipedia:Baby It's You" (Bacharach–Williams–David) (take 1) – complete *"Baby It's You" (take 2) – false start *"Baby It's You" (take 3) – complete **Wikipedia:Celesta overdub (take 4) **Wikipedia:Celesta overdub (take 5) ***Stereo mixed – released on Please Please Me (stereo) ***Mono mixed – released on Please Please Me (mono) **Piano overdub (take 6) *"Wikipedia:Twist and Shout" (Medley–Russell) (take 1) – complete **Mono mixed – released on Please Please Me (mono) **Stereo mixed – released on Please Please Me (stereo) *"Twist and Shout" (take 2) – complete ;Personnel ;;Musicians *George Harrison – guitar, vocals, handclaps *John Lennon – guitar, vocals, harmonica, handclaps *Paul McCartney – bass guitar, vocals, handclaps *Ringo Starr – drums, handclaps, vocals *George Martin – piano, celesta (20 February) ;;Production staff *George Martin – producer *Norman Smith – engineer (11, 25 February) *Richard Langham – 2nd engineer (11 February) *Stuart Eltham – engineer (20 February) *Wikipedia:Geoff Emerick – 2nd engineer (20 February) *A. B. Lincoln – 2nd engineer (25 February) "From Me to You" single sessions 5 March 1963 Between 2.30 and 10 pm, in Studio 2, The Beatles recorded their third single. They also wanted to record "What Goes On" and "The One After 909", later retitled "Wikipedia:One After 909". In the end, only the latter was recorded but the song remained unused until it was re-recorded during the Get Back sessions. "What Goes On" was later re-recorded for Wikipedia:Rubber Soul. On 13 March, in Studio 2, Lennon recorded a harmonica overdub for "Thank You Little Girl", later retitled "Wikipedia:Thank You Girl", the single's B-side, and the song was edited and mixed. The A-side, "Wikipedia:From Me to You", was edited and mixed on 14 March, in Studio 2, between 10 am and 1 pm. ;Recordings 2.30–5 pm *"From Me to You" (takes 1–7) *"From Me to You" (takes 8–13) – edit pieces (harmonica, the guitar solo and the harmonised introduction) **Edited ***Mono mixed – released as a single on 11 April 1963; included on Mono Masters ***Stereo mixed – released on Past Masters *"Thank You Little Girl" (takes 1–6) *"Thank You Little Girl" (takes 7–13) – edit pieces (guitar flourish at the end) 7–10 pm *"The One After 909" (takes 1–4) *"One After 909" (take 5) (edit piece) **Edit of takes 3, 4 and 5 – release on Anthology 1 **Edit of takes 4 and 5 – release on Anthology 1 ;Personnel ;;Musicians *George Harrison – harmony vocals, lead guitar *John Lennon – rhythm guitar, vocals, harmonica *Paul McCartney – bass guitar, vocals *Ringo Starr – drums ;;Production staff *George Martin – producer *Norman Smith – engineer *Richard Langham – 2nd engineer 13 March 1963 Studio 2, 10 am – 1 pm ;Recordings *"Thank You Little Girl" (takes 14–28) – harmonica overdubs **Edit of takes 6, 13, 17, 20, 21 and 23 ***Mono mixed – released as the B-side to "From Me to You"; included on Mono Masters ***Stereo mixed – released on Past Masters ;Personnel ;;Musicians *John Lennon – harmonica ;;Production staff *George Martin – producer *Norman Smith – engineer *Geoff Emerick – 2nd engineer "She Loves You" single session 1 July 1963 On 1 July 1963, in studio 2, the Beatles recorded their fourth single. The number of takes recorded is unknown as the documentation and session tapes were later destroyed. The songs were edited and mixed in mono on 4 July 1963. No stereo mixes were ever made from the Wikipedia:master recordings. *"Wikipedia:She Loves You" **Edited ***Mono mixed – released as a single on 23 August 1963; included on Past Masters and Mono Masters *"Wikipedia:I'll Get You" ("Get You in the End") **Mono mixed – released as the B-side to "She Loves You"; included on Past Masters and Mono Masters ;Personnel *John Lennon – vocals, rhythm guitar, harmonica *Paul McCartney – vocals, bass guitar, handclaps *George Harrison – backing vocals, lead guitar, handclaps *Ringo Starr – drums, handclaps *George Martin – producer *Norman Smith – engineer ''With The Beatles'' sessions ;Personnel *John Lennon – vocals, rhythm guitar, harmonica *Paul McCartney – vocals, bass guitar *George Harrison – vocals, lead guitar *Ringo Starr – drums, vocals *George Martin – producer *Norman Smith – engineer 1964 ''A Hard Day's Night'' album sessions *Wikipedia:You Can't Do That (takes 1-5) *You Can't Do That (takes 7-9) *Wikipedia:And I Love Her (take 1) *You Can't Do That (take 6 overdub) *I'll Be Back (take 1) *I'll Be Back (take 4-15) *It's For You (demo) *Slow Down (overdub) ''A Hard Day's Night'' album sessions *Wikipedia:You Can't Do That (takes 1-5) *You Can't Do That (takes 7-9) *Wikipedia:And I Love Her (take 1) *You Can't Do That (take 6 overdub) *I'll Be Back (take 1) *I'll Be Back (take 4-15) *It's For You (demo) *Slow Down (overdub) ''Beatles for Sale'' sessions *Wikipedia:Baby's in Black (takes 1-13) *Baby's in Black (edit pieces) *Mr. Moonlight (take 3) *Every Little Thing (takes 1-3) *I Don't Want to Spoil the Party (takes 1-18) *Wikipedia:What You're Doing (takes 1-6) *Every Little Thing (takes 5-8) *What You're Doing (takes 8-10) *What You're Doing (take 12) *No Reply (take 1) *No Reply (takes 3-7) *Eight Days a Week (take 3) *Eight Days a Week (take 6-12) *Wikipedia:I Feel Fine (strumming between takes) *She's a Woman (take 5) *Eight Days a Week (Take 14 intro edited) *Mr. Moonlight (takes 5-7) *I Feel Fine (takes 3-4) *I Feel Fine (takes 7-8) *Wikipedia:I'll Follow the Sun (takes 1-7) *Wikipedia:Words of Love (take 1) *Honey Don't (take 1-4) *What You're Doing (remake) (takes 13-18) *Wikipedia:You Know What to Do (Demo) *Wikipedia:Leave My Kitten Alone 1965 ''Help!'' album sessions *Wikipedia:Ticket to Ride (take 1) *Ticket to Ride (unused overdubs) *Another Girl (edit pieces) *I Need You (takes 1-4) *Yes It Is (takes 11-13) *The Night Before (take 1) *Wikipedia:You Like Me Too Much (takes 1-7) *Wikipedia:You've Got to Hide Your Love Away (takes 3-4) *You've Got to Hide Your Love Away (takes 6-8) *If You've Got Troubles (mono) *Tell Me What You See (takes 1-3) *You're Gonna Lose That Girl (takes 1-2) *That Means a Lot (4 rehearsals) *That Means a Lot (take 2) *That Means a Lot (take 22) *Dizzy Miss Lizzy (takes 1-2) *Bad Boy (takes 1-2) *Dizzy Miss Lizzy (takes 3-6) *I've Just Seen a Face (takes 1-5) *It's Only Love (take 1) *It's Only Love (take 4) *It's Only Love (take 5) *Wikipedia:Act Naturally (takes 1-12) *Wait (takes 1-3) *Wait (mono) ''Rubber Soul'' sessions *Wikipedia:Drive My Car (takes 1-4) *Wikipedia:Norwegian Wood (This Bird Has Flown) (takes 1-4) *Wikipedia:You Won't See Me (takes 1-2) *Nowhere man (takes 1-2, 3-5) *Wikipedia:Think For Yourself (take 1 plus overdubs) *The Word (takes 1-3) *Michelle (takes 1-2) *What Goes On (takes 1 plus overdubs) *Girl (takes 1-2) *Wikipedia:I'm Looking Through You (takes 1-4) *Wikipedia:In My Life (takes 1-3) *Wait (takes 1-4) *Wikipedia:If I Needed Someone (take 1 plus overdubs) *Wikipedia:Run for Your Life (takes 1-5) 1966 ''Revolver'' sessions *Wikipedia:Taxman (takes 1-12) *Wikipedia:Eleanor Rigby (takes 1-15) *Wikipedia:I'm Only Sleeping (takes 1-13) *Wikipedia:Love You To (takes 1-7) *Wikipedia:Here, There and Everywhere (takes 1-14) *Yellow Submarine (takes 1-5) *Wikipedia:She Said, She Said (takes 1-4) *Wikipedia:Good Day Sunshine (takes 1-3) *Wikipedia:And Your Bird Can Sing (takes 1-13) *Wikipedia:For No One (takes 1-14) *Wikipedia:Doctor Robert (takes 1-7) *Wikipedia:I Want to Tell You (takes 1-4) *Wikipedia:Got To Get You Into My Life (takes 1-11) *Wikipedia:Tomorrow Never Knows (takes 1-3) 1967 ''Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band'' album sessions *Wikipedia:Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (takes 1-10) *Wikipedia:With a Little Help From My Friends (takes 1-11) *Wikipedia:Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds (takes 1-8) *Wikipedia:Getting Better (takes 1-15) *Wikipedia:Fixing a Hole (takes 1-3) *Wikipedia:She's Leaving Home (takes 1-10) *Wikipedia:Being For The Benefit of Mr. Kite (takes 1-9) *Wikipedia:Within You Without You (takes 1-?) *Wikipedia:When I'm Sixty-Four (takes 1-9) *Wikipedia:Lovely Rita (takes 1-11) *Wikipedia:Good Morning Good Morning (takes 1-11) *Wikipedia:Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (Reprise) (takes 1-9) *Wikipedia:A Day In The Life (takes 1-7) *Wikipedia:Strawberry Fields Forever (takes 1, 2-4, 5-6, 7) *Wikipedia:Penny Lane (takes 1-9) *Wikipedia:It's All Too Much *Wikipedia:You Know My Name (Look Up the Number) *Wikipedia:Only a Northern Song *Love in the Open Air *Everywhere It's Christmas *Wikipedia:Carnival of Light *Anything/Drumtrack *Beatle Talk ''Magical Mystery Tour'' EP sessions *Magical Mystery Tour (takes 1-9) *Wikipedia:The Fool On The Hill (takes 1-4, remake takes 1-6) *Flying (takes 1-8) *Wikipedia:Blue Jay Way (takes 1-3) *Wikipedia:Your Mother Should Know (takes 1-7, 20-30, 50-52) *Wikipedia:I Am The Walrus (takes 1-17, 18-24) *Wikipedia:Hello, Goodbye (takes 1-22) *Wikipedia:Baby, You're a Rich Man (takes 1-12) *Wikipedia:All You Need Is Love (takes 1-33, 58) 1968 ''The Beatles'' ("White Album") sessions *Wikipedia:Back in the U.S.S.R. (takes 1-6) *Wikipedia:Dear Prudence (take 1 with various overdubs) *Wikipedia:Glass Onion (takes 1-34) *Wikipedia:Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da (takes 1-7, remake takes 1-13, 20-21, 22-23) *Wikipedia:Wild Honey Pie (take 1) *Wikipedia:The Continuing Story of Bungalow Bill (takes 1-3 plus various overdubs) *Wikipedia:While My Guitar Gently Weeps (takes 1, remake takes 1-16, 17-44) *Wikipedia:Happiness Is a Warm Gun (takes 1-70) *Wikipedia:Martha My Dear (take 1 plus various overdubs) *Wikipedia:I'm So Tired (takes 1-14) *Blackbird (takes 1-19, remake takes 1-13) *Wikipedia:Piggies (takes 1-12) *Wikipedia:Rocky Raccoon (takes 1-10) *Wikipedia:Don't Pass Me By (takes 1-7) *Wikipedia:Why Don't We Do It In The Road? (takes 1-6) *I Will (takes 1-68) *Julia (takes 1-3) *Birthday (takes 1-22) *Wikipedia:Yer Blues (takes 1-17) *Wikipedia:Mother Nature's Son (takes 1-26) *Wikipedia:Everybody's Got Something to Hide Except Me and My Monkey (takes 1-12) *Sexy Sadie (takes 1-21, 25-47, 100-107, 113-117) *Helter Skelter (acoustic rehearsal; takes 1-3, remake takes 1-21) *Wikipedia:Long Long Long (takes 1-67) *Wikipedia:Revolution 1 (takes 1-13, 14-18, 19) *Wikipedia:Honey Pie (take 1) *Wikipedia:Savoy Truffle (take 1) *Wikipedia:Cry Baby Cry (takes 1-13) *Can You Take Me Back (improvisation during take 19 of "I Will") *Wikipedia:Step Inside Love/Los Paranoias (impromptu jam recorded during the "I Will" sessions; edited from about six minutes and released on Wikipedia:Anthology 3) *The Way You Look Tonight (an improvisation based on the lyrics of "I Will") *Wikipedia:Revolution 9 (takes 1-2) *Good Night (takes 1-5, 6-15, 34) ''Yellow Submarine'' album *Wikipedia:Only a Northern Song (takes 1-12) *Wikipedia:All Together Now (The Beatles song) (takes 1-9) *Wikipedia:Hey Bulldog (takes 1-10) *Wikipedia:It's All Too Much (outtakes, takes 1-2) *Wikipedia:Lady Madonna *The Inner Light *Wikipedia:Across the Universe 1969 ''Get Back'' album sessions There are no take numbers since they were not formal studio recording sessions, but rehearsals filmed for Let It Be. Some of the songs were released on later Beatles or solo records. Songs (arranged by artist): *Wikipedia:Arthur Alexander **A Shot Of Rhythm And Blues **Wikipedia:Soldier of Love (Lay Down Your Arms) *Wikipedia:Louis Armstrong **Hello, Dolly! *Wikipedia:Samuel Barber **Wikipedia:Adagio For Strings *Ary Barroso **Brazil *Wikipedia:The Band **The Weight *Richard Barret **Wikipedia:Some Other Guy *Wikipedia:The Beatles **All Together Now **All I Want Is You (not the same as "Dig a Pony") **Back in the U.S.S.R. **Because I Know You Love Me So **Wikipedia:Carry That Weight **Commonwealth **Wikipedia:Dig A Pony **Dig It **Don't Let Me Down **Enoch Powell **Every Little Thing **Everybody Got Song **Fancy Me Chances With You **Wikipedia:For You Blue **Wikipedia:From Me to You **Wikipedia:Get Back **Get Off (Winston, Richard, John; White Power) **Wikipedia:Golden Slumbers **Help! **Her Majesty **Wikipedia:I Me Mine **Wikipedia:I Want You (She's So Heavy) **Wikipedia:I'll Get You **I'll Wait Till Tomorrow **I've Been Thinking That You Love Me **Wikipedia:I've Got A Feeling **The Inner Light **Jazz Piano Piece **Just Fun **Wikipedia:Lady Madonna **Let It Be **Wikipedia:The Long and Winding Road **Wikipedia:Love Me Do **Madman **Wikipedia:Martha My Dear **Wikipedia:Maxwell's Silver Hammer **Wikipedia:Mean Mr. Mustard **Wikipedia:Norwegian Wood (This Bird Has Flown) **Wikipedia:Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da **Wikipedia:Octopus's Garden **Wikipedia:Oh! Darling **Wikipedia:Old Brown Shoe **Wikipedia:One After 909 **Wikipedia:Please Please Me **Revolution **The River Rhine **There You Are, Eddie **Wikipedia:Run For Your Life **Wikipedia:Sexy Sadie **Shakin' In The Sixties **Wikipedia:She Came in Through the Bathroom Window **Wikipedia:She Said She Said **Wikipedia:Something **Wikipedia:Strawberry Fields Forever **Sun King **Suzy Parker **Thinking Of Linking **Too Bad About Sorrows **Two of Us **Wikipedia:You Know My Name (Look Up The Number) *Irving Berlin **A Pretty Girl Is Like A Melody *Wikipedia:Chuck Berry **Almost Grown **Brown-Eyed Handsome Man **Carol **Wikipedia:I Got To Find My Baby **I'm Talkin' 'Bout You **Wikipedia:Maybellene **Wikipedia:Johnny B. Goode **Wikipedia:Little Queenie **Wikipedia:Rock and Roll Music **School Days (Ring Ring Goes The Bell) **Wikipedia:Sweet Little Sixteen **Thirty Days **Wikipedia:You Can't Catch Me *The Beach Boys **Loop De Loop *Wikipedia:Euday L. Bowman **Wikipedia:Twelfth Street Rag *The Everly Brothers **Bye Bye Love **Wikipedia:Cathy's Clown *The Isley Brothers **Shout! **Wikipedia:Twist and Shout *Roy Brown **Good Rockin' Tonight *Wikipedia:James Brown **Papa's Got A Brand New Bag *Wikipedia:Johnny Cash **Flushed From The Bathroom Of Your Heart *Wikipedia:Ray Charles **Hallelujah, I Love Her So **What'd I Say? *The Coasters **Wikipedia:Three Cool Cats *Eddie Cochran **Wikipedia:C'mon Everybody **Somethin' Else **Twenty Flight Rock *Sam Cooke **Bring It On Home To Me *The Crystals **Wikipedia:Da Doo Ron Ron *Bo Diddley **Bo Diddley **I'm A Man *Lonnie Donegan **Rock Island Line *Richard Drapkin **Devil In Her Heart *The Drifters **Save The Last Dance For Me **Stand By Me *Wikipedia:Bob Dylan **Wikipedia:All Along The Watchtower **Wikipedia:Blowin' in the Wind **Wikipedia:I Shall Be Released **Wikipedia:I Threw It All Away **I Want You **Wikipedia:It Ain't Me, Babe **Wikipedia:Stuck Inside of Mobile With the Memphis Blues Again **Mama, You Been On My Mind **Wikipedia:My Back Pages **Wikipedia:Please, Mrs. Henry **Positively Fourth Street **Mighty Quinn (Quinn, the Eskimo) **Wikipedia:Rainy Day Women#12 & 35 *Donnie Elbert **A Little Piece Of Leather *Georgie Fame **The Ballad Of Bonnie And Clyde *Emile Ford (McCarthy/Johnson/Monaco) **What Do You Want To Make Those Eyes At Me For? *Erma Franklin **Piece Of My Heart *Jesse Fuller **San Francisco Bay Blues *Marvin Gaye **Hitch Hike *W. C. Handy **St. Louis Blues *Richard Harris **MacArthur Park *Wikipedia:George Harrison **All Things Must Pass **Hear Me, Lord **Wikipedia:Isn't It a Pity **Let It Down *Screamin' Jay Hawkins **Little Demon *Buddy Holly **Fools Like Me **Mailman, Bring Me No More Blues **Not Fade Away **Peggy Sue Got Married **That'll Be The Day *Robert Johnson **Milk Cow Blues *Louis Jordan **What's The Use Of Getting Sober *The Kingsmen **Louie Louie *Wikipedia:Aram Khachaturian **Sabre Dance *Wikipedia:John Lennon **A Case of the Blues **Child Of Nature (On The Road To Rishikesh; early "Jealous Guy") **Don't Worry, Kyoko (Mummy's Only Looking For Her Hand in the Snow) **Gimme Some Truth *Wikipedia:Jerry Lee Lewis **Great Balls Of Fire **High School Confidential *Jackie Lomax **Little Yellow Pills *Wikipedia:Paul McCartney **Another Day **Castle Of The King Of Birds **Every Night **It's Just For You (Song Of Love) **Junk **Wikipedia:Step Inside Love **Suicide **Teddy Boy *Wikipedia:Jimmy McCracklin **The Walk *Gerry and the Pacemakers **Don't Let the Sun Catch You Crying *Wikipedia:Carl Perkins **Wikipedia:Blue Suede Shoes **Gone Gone Gone **Sure To Fall (In Love With You) *Wikipedia:Cole Porter **True Love *Wikipedia:Elvis Presley **All Shook Up **Baby Let's Play House **Wikipedia:Don't Be Cruel **That's Alright (Mama) *Lloyd Price **Lawdy Miss Clawdy *Speckled Red **The Right String (But The Wrong Yo-Yo) *Cliff Richard **Move It *Wikipedia:Little Richard **Wikipedia:Long Tall Sally **Lucille **Miss Ann **Rip It Up *Jimmie Rodgers **Blue Yodel No. 1 *Smokey Robinson and the Miracles **The Tracks Of My Tears **You Really Got A Hold On Me *Chan Romero **The Hippy Hippy Shake *The Four Seasons **Wikipedia:C'mon Marianne *The Shadows **F.B.I. *Moises Simons **Peanut Vendor *Wikipedia:Ringo Starr **Taking a Trip to Carolina *Leiber/Stoller **Kansas City *Barret Strong **Money (That's What I Want) *Traditional (Public Domain) **Baa Baa Black Sheep **Frere Jacques **Wikipedia:God Save the Queen **Hare Krishna Mantra (Harry Pinsker) **Hava Negeilah Blues **Hello Muddah, Hello Fadduh **Wikipedia:House of the Rising Sun **Long Lost John **Maggie Mae **Michael Row The Boat Ashore **Midnight Special **Wikipedia:Rule, Britannia! **Wikipedia:Take This Hammer **Turkey In The Straw **When Irish Eyes Are Smiling **When the Saints Go Marching In *Tommy Tucker **Wikipedia:Hi-Heel Sneakers *Big Joe Turner **Honey Hush **Shake, Rattle And Roll *Conway Twitty **It's Only Make Believe *Wikipedia:Consuelo Velázquez **Wikipedia:Bésame Mucho *Gene Vincent and his Blue Caps **Be-Bop-A-Lula *Frederick Weatherly **Danny Boy *Lenny Welch (Marlo/Scott) **A Taste Of Honey *Kurt Wiell **Mack The Knife *Sonny Boy Williams **One Way Out *Wikipedia:Hank Williams **Hey Good Lookin' **You Win Again *Wikipedia:Larry Williams **Bad Boy **Dizzy Miss Lizzy **Wikipedia:Short Fat Fannie *Meredith Wilson **Till There Was You *Howlin' Wolf **Smokestack Lightning Numerous improvisations were also recorded during these sessions. Medleys from the "Get Back" sessions *"Little Demon" (Screamin' Jay Hawkins)/"Maybellene" (Berry)/"Wikipedia:You Can't Catch Me" (Berry)/"Brown-Eyed Handsome Man" (Berry) **Recorded 24 January 1969, at 3 Savile Row. *"Wikipedia:Blue Suede Shoes" (Perkins)/"Wikipedia:You Really Got A Hold On Me" (Robinson) **Recorded 26 January 1969 at 3 Savile Row. *"Rip It Up" (Blackwell-Marascalco)/"Shake, Rattle, And Roll" (Calhoun) **Recorded 26 January 1969 at 3 Savile Row. Although Anthology 3 places this medley and the above together, they were recorded separately, but on the same day. *"Cannonball"/"Not Fade Away" (Hardin-Petty)/"Hey Little Girl"/"Bo Diddley" (McDaniel) **Recorded 29 January 1969 at 3 Savile Row. *"Take This Hammer" (Traditional)/"Long Lost John" (Traditional)/"Black Dog Blues" (also known as "Daddy, Where You Been So Long?")/"The Right String (But the Wrong Yo-Yo)" (Speckled Red)/"Run For Your Life" (Wikipedia:Lennon–McCartney) **Recorded at 3 Savile Row. *"Kansas City" (Leiber-Stoller)/"Miss Ann" (Penniman-Johnson)/"Lawdy Miss Clawdy" (Price) **Recorded 26 January 1969, at 3 Savile Row. *"Wikipedia:All Shook Up" (Blackwell-Presley)/"Your True Love"/"Blue Suede Shoes" (Perkins) **Recorded 3 January 1969, at Twickenham Film Studios.. *"Ramblin' Woman"/"Wikipedia:I Threw It All Away" (Dylan)/"Mama, You Been On My Mind" (Dylan) **Recorded 9 January 1969, at Twickenham Film Studios. *"Sausages and French Fries" (Lennon–McCartney-Harrison-Starr)/"Early In The Morning"/"Honey Hush" (Turner) **Recorded 8 January 1969 at Twickenham Film Studios. *"I've Got A Feeling" (Lennon–McCartney)/"Help!" (Lennon–McCartney)/"Please Please Me" (Lennon–McCartney) **Recorded 23 January 1969, at 3 Savile Row. *"I'm Ready" (Domino; also known as "Rocker")/"Save The Last Dance For Me" (Pomus-Shuman)/"Don't Let Me Down" (Lennon–McCartney) **Recorded at 3 Savile Row. ''Let It Be'' album Wikipedia:Let It Be was put together from the above Get Back sessions, thus some of the songs do not have formal take numbers. Songs: *Two of Us (take 1, shown in the Let It Be film.) *Wikipedia:Dig a Pony (take 1, recorded 30 January 1969, at the rooftop concert.) *Wikipedia:I Me Mine (take 16) *Dig It (take 1, "Dig It" was an eleven minute, twenty-five second jam that had a fifty-second excerpt included in the Let It Be album, due to the fact that a section of it was included in the film by the same name.) *Let It Be (take 27 A) *Maggie Mae (no numbered takes; Maggie Mae was a traditional Liverpool folk tune that the Beatles played in the early 1960s) *Wikipedia:I've Got a Feeling (take 1, recorded 30 January 1969 at the Rooftop Concert) *Wikipedia:One After 909 (take 1, recorded 30 January 1969 at the Rooftop Concert. "One After 909" was an early Lennon–McCartney composition that was rehearsed many times during the Get Back sessions, but was never intended to appear on the Let It Be album.) *Wikipedia:The Long and Winding Road (take ?) *Wikipedia:For You Blue (take ?) *Wikipedia:Get Back (take 3, recorded 30 January 1969. Segment of speech by McCartney and Lennon was included after the song appearing on the album.) ''Abbey Road'' sessions *"Come and Get It" *"Ain't She Sweet" *"Cold Turkey" *"Who Slapped John?" *"Wikipedia:Be-Bop-A-Lula" *"Wikipedia:Old Brown Shoe" *"Wikipedia:The Ballad of John and Yoko" *"Wikipedia:Come Together" (takes 1-9) *"Wikipedia:Something" (takes 1-13, remake takes 1-36, 37) *"Wikipedia:Maxwell's Silver Hammer" (takes 1-21, 22-27) *"Wikipedia:Oh! Darling" (takes 1-26) *"Wikipedia:Octopus's Garden" (takes 1-32) *"I Want You (She's So Heavy)" (takes 1-35) *"Wikipedia:Here Comes the Sun" (takes 1-15) *"Because" (takes 1-25) *"Wikipedia:You Never Give Me Your Money" (takes 1-36, 37-42) *"Sun King"/"Wikipedia:Mean Mr. Mustard" (takes 1-35) *"Wikipedia:Polythene Pam"/"Wikipedia:She Came in Through the Bathroom Window (takes 1-4) *"Wikipedia:Golden Slumbers"/"Wikipedia:Carry That Weight" (takes 1-15, 16-17) *"The End" (takes 1-7) *"Her Majesty" (takes 1-3) Home demos 1963–1969 (not including the Esher Demos) Paul McCartney: *One And One Is Two *Wikipedia:A World Without Love (Given to Peter and Gordon) *Wikipedia:We Can Work It Out (Incomplete) *Michelle (Instrumental) *Wikipedia:Eleanor Rigby *Wikipedia:The Fool On The Hill (Released on Wikipedia:Anthology 2) *Wikipedia:Step Inside Love (Given to Cilla Black) *Wikipedia:Martha My Dear (Wikipedia:George Martin used this demo to write the orchestral score, which appears on The Beatles) *Goodbye (Given to Mary Hopkin) *Etcetera *Come and Get It (Several versions; given to Badfinger) *Wikipedia:The Long And Winding Road (Piano demo) *There may also exist tapes of McCartney singing "It's For You", "What Goes On", "Take Out The Hudson" (possibly written in India during 1968), and "Hey Jude". During the Get Back sessions, McCartney also previewed several new compositions that he would later include on his solo albums. *Every Night (Later released on McCartney) *Teddy Boy (Later released on McCartney) *Junk (Then "Jubilee"; later released on McCartney) *Another Day (Released as a single in 1971) *Wikipedia:The Back Seat Of My Car (Later released on Ram) *Palace of the King of Birds (Released as "Castle of the King of Birds") John Lennon: *Wikipedia:Bad To Me *Hold On (I'm Comin') *I'm In Love *Wikipedia:If I Fell *No Reply (Two Versions) *Wikipedia:She Said She Said (Two Versions) *Wikipedia:Strawberry Fields Forever (Three Versions, Eight Different Takes) *Wikipedia:Hey Bulldog (Includes a very poorly double-tracked vocal; piano demo) *Wikipedia:Oh My Love (Two Versions) *A Case Of The Blues *Wikipedia:Everyone Had A Hard Year (Later to be incorporated into "I've Got A Feeling") *Don't Let Me Down (Two Versions) *Because *Wikipedia:You Know My Name (Look Up The Number) (Piano Demo) *There may also exist tapes of Lennon singing "Ask Me Why", "Do You Want To Know A Secret", "In My Life", and "I Call Your Name". Lennon also recorded several songs that he would later release during the Get Back sessions. *Wikipedia:Gimme Some Truth (Later released on Imagine) *Child Of Nature (Also called "On The Road To Marakesh"; renamed and rewritten as "Wikipedia:Jealous Guy" and released on Imagine) *Madman/Mad Man Coming (Never released) *A Case Of The Blues (Never Released; see above) *Wikipedia:Watching Rainbows (Never released) *Suzy Parker (Never released) George Harrison: *Wikipedia:Don't Bother Me *Wikipedia:You Know What To Do (Band demo) *Wikipedia:Something (Released on Anthology 3) *All Things Must Pass (Released on Anthology 3) *Wikipedia:Old Brown Shoe (Released on Anthology 3) Harrison was also one to submit new material during the Get Back sessions. *All Things Must Pass (Released on Wikipedia:All Things Must Pass) *Let It Down (Released on Wikipedia:All Things Must Pass) *Hear Me Lord (Released on Wikipedia:All Things Must Pass) *Isn't It A Pity (Released on Wikipedia:All Things Must Pass) ''The Beatles Anthology'' The albums released as part of the Wikipedia:The Beatles Anthology – Wikipedia:Anthology 1 (1995), Wikipedia:Anthology 2 (1996) and Wikipedia:Anthology 3 (1996) – and the coinciding singles "Wikipedia:Free as a Bird" (1995) and "Real Love" (1996) are the only official releases containing some of The Beatles' studio sessions and demo tapes. ''The Beatles Anthology'' documentary also includes unreleased recordings, as well as live performances, interviews and film and television footage. See also *Wikipedia:The Beatles bootleg recordings *Wikipedia:List of The Beatles songs *''Sessions'' *Wikipedia:Unreleased Lennon–McCartney songs Citations References * }} * }} * * }} * * * External links *JL interview http://www.beatlesinterviews.org/db1980.jlpb.beatles.html *Beatles Bootleg History *mp3s of bootlegs *The Beatles Bible – Days in the life: The Beatles' history *Information for Hardcore collectors of Beatles Music (Bootleg and Commercial Release) *Bootleg Zone Wikipedia:Template:The Beatles Category:The Beatles music Category:History of The Beatles